Computer test tools are typically portable tools that are valuable assets to their owner. The portability of a computer test tool impacts the ability to know the whereabouts of the tool, the nature of the usage of the tool, the operating condition of the tool, and whether the tool is under the dominion of an authorized person.
In addition, the owner may desire to schedule use of the computer test tool by different users and/or at different locations at selected times. Although the portability of the computer test tool allows for such scheduling, many factors need to be coordinated. Further, challenges arise in tracking usage of a tool and associated metrics when a tool is used by different users and at different geographic locations. Such metrics can be used to monitor how usage of the tool is affecting the longevity and value of the tool and the value of commercial operations.
Accordingly, there is a need for management of portable computer test tools to monitor whether usage is authorized, schedule economic usage of the computer test tools in project workflows, and monitor how usage affects the longevity and value of the tool and the value of commercial operations.